


Amarelo

by kitsunesspblm (anassa_anemou)



Series: Prejeto 23 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/kitsunesspblm
Summary: Fenrir esta apenas se divertindo. Projeto 23





	Amarelo

**Author's Note:**

> Postado originalmente no ff.net

Será que você consegue imaginar a dor corroendo seu corpo? Pode ver o mundo se desfazendo em choques de agonia? Será que é possível segurar sua bile que ameaça surgir a qualquer momento e quer sair?

Não. Assim como eu não fui capaz.

Ninguém poderia tê-lo segurado quando sentiu meu medo. Não quando ele se excitou ao sentir meu corpo sangrando. Não quando ele chupou meu pescoço e tudo o que eu podia sentir eram seus dentes cravando-se em minha pele.

Quando fui empurrado para o chão e ele me fez fitar seus olhos, eu morri um pouco mais, mas nada me prepararia para seus dentes a centímetros de minha pele, querendo me possuir, querendo morder, rasgar e matar.

Fenrir era uma besta e seu dente amarelo sujo me dizia que ele não se preocupava com mais nada, nada além de tingir seus lábios de meu sangue. E eu era seu brinquedo nas masmorras, satisfação para seu corpo, para sua alma, para sua fome.

Draco Malfoy era uma boneca de pano, suja, amarelo-doente, cheirando a medo e desejando que os dentes se cravassem em sua pele uma última vez, matando-o.

Eu não soubera, na hora, quando tempo se passara para ser deixado sozinho na primeira vez, mas na última... Eu sabia, quanto tempo para ser marcado, esquecido, destruído e por fim massacrado, sem ao menos poder deixar-me morrer.

Não havia príncipe encantado, não havia final feliz, não havia cura para o meu trauma. Tudo que me restava, eram os dentes me ameaçando no sono, as estocadas fortes, o cheiro de carnificina, a solidão e a certeza que nós nos veríamos-se mais uma vez nas portas do inferno.


End file.
